Can We Keep Her?
by ElevatedSuperstar
Summary: James and Logan find a puppy and immediately get attached. Meanwhile, Kendall and Carlos are trying to find out how to get rid of it as soon as possible. How will James and Logan cope ehile trying to take care of their new pet? Includes BTR pet history!


**Hey guys, this story is just something I wrote this morning. I hopee you like it it! Also, I do not own anything you may reconize, such as Big Time Rush or the Pussycat Dolls. So please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Can We Keep Her?

* * *

"Come on guys, let's head home." Kendall said to his three friends. They all nodded as they walked out of Rocque Records, feeling a little worn after their last recording session. But it was a beautiful day, and they weren't going to waste the opportunity to travel home in the fresh air if they could help it.

As they traveled down the streets of Los Angeles, Logan suddenly stopped dead, realization lighting his gaze.

"What's up?" Carlos asked.

"I forget my bag in the studio!" he cried out.

"So? Just get it tomorrow." James suggested.

"I can't do that! If Gustavo finds it, he might put it in the lost and found. And you know what happens to items in the lost in found." He added in a darker tone. The boys all had flashbacks of their favorite items being tossed into piles of unmentionable junk, and nodded.

"But we promised my mom that we'd be back by eight!" Kendall reminded them.

"Okay, fine then. Me and Logan will go back for his bag, and you and Carlos tell your mom we'll both be home by eight-thirty." said James. Kendall nodded in agreement.

"See you back at the apartment!" Carlos said, waving.

"See you!" Logan and James said simultaneously before turning and walking quickly back to the studio.

* * *

Mrs. Knight watched suspiciously as only half of the boys she was responsible for came through the door. Kendall threw his stuff on the couch she just fixed, while Carlos tracked grass into the newly mopped kitchen as he grabbed a bottle of water. She suppressed a sigh.

"Where are Logan and James?" she asked Kendall as he turned on the T.V.

"Oh, right! Logan forgot his bag, so they had to go back to the studio to grab it before it was tossed into the lost and found."

Mrs. Knight seemed to be contemplating whether this was completely true or not. The last time somebody 'forgot' something was when Carlos 'forgot' his helmet, and the four boys came back late after having seen a movie. Kendall seemed to be remembering this too.

"They promised to be back by eight-thirty." He said quickly. Mrs. Knight nodded in approval. Logan was practically as responsible as she was.

"I guess I need to start trusting you boys more." She said kindly.

Kendall was about to agree when he was interrupted by Carlos in the kitchen, his voice sounding a little muffled. "Guys, guys! Teck dis owt! Mah tounge is tuck to da wall ub da fweezer!"

Kendall did a characteristic face-palm.

* * *

"Hey, thanks for coming back with me." Logan said as he and James walked down the slowly darkening streets of L.A. They had managed to get back and grab the bag before anybody even noticed it was there.

"No problem." James said as they continued their walk. Logan was secretly glad James had offered to go with him. Walking alone at night was scary enough, but in a city like this, it seemed twice as scary.

Just as they were reached the darkened Palm Woods Park, they slowed their pace as they heard something. It sounded almost like something… growling?

The growling continued, and both boys were getting a little scared at the noise.

"Logan," James whispered. "Please tell me that's your stomach."

Despite their current situation, Logan rolled his eyes. The bush in front of them moved a little, and they both automatically jumped back.

"What do we do?" James hissed. What if it was a robber, or a bear? Or worse?

"On the count of three, we make a run for it to the hotel lobby." Logan muttered. "One, two…three!"

The duo took off as fast as they could towards the hotel entrance. The bush was by now quaking as whatever was inside gave a ferocious sound. James pulled ahead, and just as his hand reached for the handle on the door, he heard Logan fall.

"Help! It's getting me! It's eating me alive!"

James let out his infamous high-pitched scream. He picked up the nearest weapon, a small branch from a shrub, and swung at it madly at whatever was attacking Logan.

He put his ninja skills to a rest when he realized all he had managed to do was smack his friend in the face with some dead leaves, but it was enough. The shadowy mass was now sitting beside Logan and, it was hard to tell in the gloom, but looked like it was wagging its tail?

Small eyes glowed a green color in the night as Logan sat up and pulled himself to his feet, muttering "Nice rescue skills,"

"Is that a puppy?" James asked, squinting his eyes while his friend straightened his sweater-vest. Logan whipped out a small metallic device from his pocket and clicked a button. It was his book light. James felt that it was a very convenient thing to have, but couldn't help but wonder why he was just now using it when they could've discovered what was in the bushes earlier on.

"Yep, it looks like a cavalier puppy." Logan quickly identified. He frowned. "I don't think it has a collar."

"Well, pick it up and let's go inside." James said, turning again to the doors.

"I'm not picking it up! It's Satan with fur! That thing nearly tore my leg off!" James gave Logan a disbelieving look. "Well, it would've if it had the chance. Besides, why do we want a puppy in our apartment?"

"Because," James stretched out the word for emphasis. "Puppies make everything better. And look how cute he is! We can't just leave him out here by himself in the night!"

Logan paused, thinking. "Puppies do make some things better. Also, girls think they're adorable."

"Now you're thinking!" James high-fived his smart friend. "Now we just need a name that I shall come up with. Something graceful and awesome." They stood for a few seconds, before he snapped his fingers. "Let's call him James."

Logan laughed. "James? Really? Puppies aren't graceful. They're clumsy and loud!"

"Fine, let's call him Carlos."

"We don't even know if it's a guy puppy yet! We might be naming it all wrong!"

"Well I'm not checking." James said quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to be pegged as the guy who checked. Let's just say it is a girl puppy, and her name in Nicole."

"Nicole? Like Nicole Scherzinger? Fine, but let's get inside with this puppy that YOU are carrying!" Logan commanded. James picked up the small puppy, which licked his face. Both boys went 'awww!' like nine year old girls, and quickly wasted a few more minutes making a pact that they would not speak of it.

* * *

After going to the second floor and making two more pacts, the boys finally made it home in what they considered good time. Logan gasped at the clock. It was-

"Nine-twenty! Kendall and Carlos said you two would be here by eight-thirty!" Mrs. Knight appeared as if from nowhere. Logan looked at her guiltily, and she turned to see what James's look of guilt would look like. But instead, she was surprised when he gave her a look of annoyance, pressing his fingers to his lips.

"Shh! Be quieter!" she raised an eyebrow with a dangerous look on her face. "You almost woke Nicole up!"

Mrs. Knight's eyes traveled from the tall teen's face to his arms, which were holding a cavalier puppy. It was asleep in his tan arms, drooling on his dark blue t-shirt. She couldn't help but let out an 'awww!' and were confused when Logan and James turned red, avoiding eye contact.

Mrs. Knight quickly snapped back into mother-mode. "Why do you have a puppy, and why are you so late?"

"Can we keep her?" Logan and James asked at the same time. Mrs. Knight wasn't quite sure what to say when the question was answered for her.

"No!" there was the sound of hurried footsteps, and with every third step, another 'no' was let out. "No, no, no, no, _no!_ No. Absolutely _not. _No."

James and Logan looked up as Kendall reached the now group of four. James made a look of defeat while Logan crossed his arms. "And why not?"

"These two," Kendall swung his arms around to indicate Logan and James. "Cannot handle a pet. Trust me." He told his mother.

"What are you talking about?"

"We can so handle it."

"We're plenty responsible."

"Why can't they Kendall?" his mom asked, already getting attached to the sleepy dog.

"First of all, do you even know where they got it?" the boys exchanged a glance. "Secondly, let's have a small pet history, shall we?"

"No!" Logan yelled.

"No need for that!" James added.

"Let's start with James's goldfish in the second grade."

* * *

Eight year old James Diamond stood on a stool overlooking his nightstand. The goldfish bowl was clean and sparkly, as was the goldfish inside. The doorbell rang, and he hopped down, running to open the door. His best friend Kendall came in, smiling at the sight of his friend.

"Carlos couldn't come because he's going out to eat with his parents." Kendall told him. "But I'm here and ready to see your new fish!"

"Okay, it's upstairs!" James said in rising excitement. The two boys ran back up to James's room, and Kendall watched the fish in awe. "It's name is Goldy. I came up with it myself." James said proudly.

"Hi Goldy!" Kendall greeted, under the impression the fish could understand him. "Hey James, why does Goldy look so weird?"

James squinted at his fish before shrugging. "Maybe he's hungry. I've had him for two days, but I haven't fed him."

The young blonde looked alarmed. "Why are you starving your fish?"

"I don't want to, but my mom said I could only keep him if I take care of him, and the food makes me smell nasty like fish! I think it's actually flakes of other fish I have to feed him!" James cringed at the thought of fish flakes touching his hands.

"Well I'll feed him. I'm not afraid." Kendall said firmly, feeding James's fish. James smiled, glad Goldy would last longer now.

Little did Kendall know he would have to come to James's house every day after school to feed his stupid fish. By the fourth day, the water was cloudy and gross.

"James, you have to change the water!"

"I am _not _touching water that had fish bathroom and nasty stuff in it." Little James said, crossing his arms. "That's just gross."

* * *

"So as you can conclude, James can't handle the messiness that comes with pets." Kendall said.

"Okay, I was eight! And I didn't want to be the one to turn my fish into a cannibal!" James argued.

"You couldn't feed and clean up after your own pet." Mrs. Knight said with uncertainty.

"I was eight! Besides, everyone knows you don't get mature until third grade!"

Kendall smiled slowly, and Logan gulped. "Yes, third grade. Let's travel to third grade when my dear friend Logan and his pet bunny entered the picture."

* * *

"I'm glad the four of us are great friends!" Ten year old Logan Mitchell told three other boys as they rode their bikes to his house. He was quick to make friends at his new school. They all spoke in agreement.

When they reached his house, they threw their bikes to the ground and hurried inside. They sat at the kitchen table, drinking lemonade.

"Hey Logan, do you have any pets?" Nine year old James asked. Logan nodded his head happily.

"In my room I have a bunny named Newton! I got him for my birthday when I turned ten."

"I wish I were ten." Kendall said dreamily. "Then I would be the biggest, strongest third grader in the class."

"I've never had a bunny! But I had a goldfish until I had to flush it because Kendall stopped coming over to feed it." James said.

"Kendall starved Goldy?" Carlos asked in disbelief.

"Okay, that is so not what happened!" Kendall yelled. The four started bickering until Logan called it to a stop, asking if they wanted to see Newton.

They hurried to Logan's room and gazed at a small white rabbit locked securely in a wire cage. Logan tried to explain for the third time why he named the rabbit Newton, but nobody was listening because it had to do with science.

"Wow, this rabbit is almost as cool as my dog Sparky!" Carlos commented. "Sparky's going to live forever."

"Do you guys wanna pet him?" Logan asked. They all nodded eagerly as his small fingers undid the latch and the rabbit hopped out. The three let out a collective 'awww!' because they were young and it wouldn't hurt their reputations.

Just as Carlos bent down to pet the cute bunny. Logan whipped out a notebook and started scribbling something down.

"Whatcha writing Logie?" James asked, bounding across the room.

"It's a log. I made a hypothesis to see of rabbits live longer when fed on vegetarian diets or with rabbit pellets."

"A hychinka-what?" James asked at the long word.

"_Hypothesis. _It means I'm testing out of this rabbit will die sooner fed rabbit pellets instead of fresh produce."

The jaws of the young boys opened wide. "You mean you're seeing if you can kill off your rabbit for science?" Kendall asked in shock.

"Of course not. Some people say it might just be luck."

"You're saying it'll be _lucky _if your rabbit dies?" Carlos inquired.

"No! It's all science, and-"

*ten minutes later*

Mrs. Mitchell came into her son's room to find out what all of the noise was, and was shocked by the scene before her. Her son was pulling Carlos away from the window, and for some reason he had a rabbit in his jacket, screaming, "You can't kill Newton! I won't let you!"

The tall boy James was sprawled on the bed, crying, and at the same time yelling "It smells so bad, and the rabbit will die, I can't handle it!"

* * *

"Meanwhile, _I _was on the floor, cleaning up the rabbit droppings." Kendall ended the story where he, somehow, had managed to sound like the good guy again.

"Be that as it may, I was totally responsible!" Logan snapped.

"Honey, to me it sounded like you were killing pets for science!" Mrs. Knight said, arms folding.

"When you tell the story like that! But come on, I was ten! I wanted to be a doctor! It was for the greater good, Mama Knight!"

"Yeah, you were ten. I was nine, and cleaning up after the thing!" Kendall said.

"You're just jealous that Logan and I have a new pet!"

"It's not a new pet! Remember your gerbil I had to catch for you James?"

"It was a loose cage, so not my fault!"

"The cat that I had to change the litter for Logan?"

"I only kept that cat for a month Kendall, and I still think I was allergic to that brand of litter!"

"The lizards that-"

"What's going on?" Carlos asked, appearing from the entrance of the swirly slide. He walked over and spotted the puppy in James's arms. "Awww!" James and Logan rolled their eyes. "Who are you watching this dog for?"

"We're not watching it Carlos. It's me and Logan's new dog!" James said.

Before Kendall could counter that, Carlos gasped. "New dog? HOW COULD YOU?" he screamed in a much too loud voice.

"What do you-"

"We can't have a new dog!"

"Is this about-" Logan tried.

"Nobody can replace Sparky! NOBODY!"

"Okay, that is enough!" Mrs. Knight yelled, silencing the four boys. "Here is how it's going to go. Logan and James, you can keep the dog if you take care of her yourselves. So you walk her, feed her, wash her, and pay for everything she needs." Logan and James gave a high-five. "Carlos, you and Kendall go on up to bed, while I talk to Logan and James about being late, and how Logan got leaves in his hair." Their smiles disappeared.

* * *

"Of course we'll figure out a way to make them get rid of the dog. Operation…err… Dog starts in the morning." Kendall told Carlos before going into his room. After ten minutes, he nearly drifted asleep before the door was opened and the light flicked on.

He heard James shuffling around the closet before coming out with curtains from their apartment before it was remodeled. He made a sort of makeshift bed and put the puppy on it. That's when Kendall heard the stupid thing's stomach growl.

"James, have you fed the dog yet?"

"As a matter of fact, I did thank you! Because I'm going to take great care of her." He snapped. The grumbling sound continued as James turned off the lights and got into bed.

"Are you sure? I mean, if it isn't hungry…"

"I'm sure."

The sound continued.

"Diamond, if you even think about letting that dog hit the can in our room, I'll-"

"Relax! It'll be fine." James said smoothly. A few minutes passed, and then the dog started to whine. The noise got louder and louder until Kendall yelled, "James? Are you going to do something?"

"She's just scared." James answered defensively, bending down and scooping it up. Kendall decided not to tell James how adorable it was that he was holding the little puppy like that, because it might ruin his reputation of manliness for both of them.

A few moments passed before Kendall heard a noise, and a powerful smell came into his nose.

"Oh gosh, it peed on me!" James screamed like a girl. Kendall heard him run into the bathroom and put the dog in the shower. He flipped out his cell phone, smiling at what had just happened.

* * *

"The dog won't last two days tops." Carlos read under his breath as he checked his new text from Kendall.

"What?" Logan asked from across the room.

"Just singing!" Carlos invented wildly.

* * *

The next morning, Kendall and Carlos watched from the bushes, tree hats swaying in the air, as Logan and James walked into the lobby with their new dog on a leash.

"Hey!" Carlos called loudly as they entered the hotel. "That dog has mud on its paws!"

Logan quickly ducked down to find what was said to be true. Mr. Bitters arrived on the scene in record time.

"You can't bring a muddy dog into my Palm Woods!" he yelled to James and Logan. "It's a Palm Woods rule!"

Kendall and Carlos exchanged a high-five. But then their jaws dropped as Logan handed a green bill to Mr. Bitters.

"Have a Palm Woods day!" he called to them as they went to the stairs.

* * *

Kendall watched from his spot on the countertop, eyes peeled, not missing a single moment in James and Logan's video game. He waited until they were precisely halfway through the boss level, and…

"LOGAN! YOUR DOG NEEDS TO GO OUTSIDE TO USE THE REESTROOM!" he yelled in his most obnoxious voice. He heard a small groan escape the smart boy, but he paused nevertheless, and grabbed the cheetah-print leash.

* * *

The next day was full of schemes of all sorts. Carlos and Kendall could tell it was getting to them.

"JAMES! YOUR DOG IS EATING YOUR HOMEWORK!"

"LOGAN! YOUR DOG HAD AN ACCIDENT!"

"JAMES! YOUR DOG IS PANTING AND NEEDS WATER!"

"LOGAN! YOUR DOG IS WHINING AND NEEDS COMFORT!"

James and Logan knew what was up, and were actually on the verge of not speaking to their friends.

After James was interrupted from his extremely difficult math homework for the fourth time due to his dog needing to be hugged, he threw down his pencil in annoyance.

"Why are you trying to mess this up for us? We all agreed that Kendall wasn't going to take care of it, and we wouldn't mention Sparky for Carlos's sake!"

"Yeah, you guys are getting really annoying!" Logan said distractedly, wondering what on Earth James did to his homework.

"Maybe this wasn't one of my best plans…" Kendall muttered to Carlos before clearing his throat. "Fine. I'm sorry for trying to sabotage your dog experience. I'll stop now that I see you guys are acting responsible about it."

"And I'll stop too. It wasn't your fault about… Sparky." Carlos added.

"Forgiven." Logan said.

"Forgiven." James repeated.

* * *

The next day, James and Logan came downstairs to find Carlos playing with Nicole the dog, while Kendall was getting her food.

"She kind of grew on me." Kendall shrugged at their questioning looks.

Just as the fun was getting started, there was a knock on the door.

The four boys pulled it open, and a middle-aged woman stood there. "Hello boys, the hotel manager told me you've been watching my lost dog, and I appreciate it a lot."

"_Your _lost dog?" James asked in disbelief.

"Yes, yes. Spot! Come here boy!" the puppy ran away from Carlos and to his rightful owner.

"Boy?" Logan asked in surprise.

"I really am grateful that you took care of him. I'll send you boys a nice fruit basket! Ciao!"

The door closed.

"Guys, I'm really sorry about Nicole." Carlos said.

"Me too. Too bad she wasn't just a stray."

"Are you guys going to cry?" Carlos asked in concern.

"What? Cry? We're guys! We don't cry over lost puppies." Logan said quickly.

"Yeah! We have reputations you know!" James said.

There was an awkward silence and soon, Logan and James went upstairs to 'clean up'. Carlos and Kendall followed slowly, witnessing the scene.

"She was just so young!" James cried hysterically, pounding his fists on his dresser.

"I know! What if she misses me in the middle of the night! It just won't be the same!" Logan sobbed dramatically. The two teenage boys threw quite a fit for the next five minutes before burying their face in their arms, letting floods of tears escape their puffy eyes. If they hadn't been so heartbroken, Kendall and Carlos might have thought their reactions might be considered comical.

"Looks like we're going to have to deal with heartbreak over a lost pet again." Carlos said.

"And looks like I'm going to have to finish cleaning up." Kendall sighed. He smiled though. He was used to it.

* * *

Within a week, the boys were totally over the puppy incident. Kendall and Carlos vowed not to speak of their complete meltdown to save their feelings. Just as they started to talk about hockey, Katie Knight came into the kitchen happily.

"Look who I found!" they all turned to see her holding a golden retriever puppy. "Think I'd be allowed to keep her?"

"NO!" they all yelled at once.

"Okay, okay! I'll just drop her off in the lobby." Katie said defensively.

* * *

**Okay, I hope that wasn't too cheezy! But there it is. I hope you all liked it, and thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
